


Eremika: Broken Barriers

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What Was I Thinking?, i suck, wow i fail at writing smutfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tried to write smut >.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eremika: Broken Barriers

AN: OK, guys, This is my first smut fic, so It’s probably not that good :( hope ya’ll enjoy! 

“anna koto ya sonna koto” or “あんなことやそんなこと“, which translates to “this and that”, a Japanese euphemism for sex.

The sun was shining and the autumn air was warm, Mikasa just moved back from Japan to get a room at the same apartment where Eren was currently living in. Eren was afraid that she wouldn't remember him, because they haven't seen each other (at least not in person, since they did video chat ever so often) in two years. It was two weeks ago since she got a room, apt. 803 to be exact. Eren was too busy to meet her again during the two weeks, and now was his chance! He then heard a knock on the door. he opened it, and it was her! Her ebony black hair was kept short even to this day, and her dark gray eyes were sparkling in the ray of light that was shining through the glass sliding door behind Eren.

“Come in!” he said.

“Sure.” she replied.

As she sat on the brown leather sofa, Eren sat next to her, gently stroking her hair.

"I am really happy" Mikasa said as she proceeded to lie down, with her head resting on Eren's lap. 

Eren blushed.

She rested there for a while, while Eren was still sitting there, enjoying the company. Eventually, she fell asleep. Eren started caressing her head and her hair, as the tired girl was sleeping peacefully.

She woke up an hour later, with her head still resting on Eren’s lap.

“Hello. How did you sleep?” Eren said.

“I had a good sleep, I guess.” Mikasa replied.

“You know, It’s getting kinda late. And I don’t want to leave you out here alone on the couch, so, do you want to sleep in my bed with me? There’s enough room.”, he said.

“Sure, I guess.” she replied.

“Are you shy? I mean, it does make sense since we haven’t seen each other in person for two years.”

“No, but I_”

Just as she started talking, Eren swooped in and kissed her on the lips passionately.

“It’s been two years since I last touched those soft, pink lips of yours.” Eren said, with a hint of lust in his voice.

“Oh, I’m flattered, but shouldn’t we be building up our relationship from the ground up, you know, after the two years we spent apart?” she replied.

“But I just want you now, I want to feel you. I…want…you.” he replied seductively.

Mikasa was silent for a few seconds before saying, “Eren…I…”

Then, she started kissing him, and shortly after, they resorted to making out on the bed. Loud moans between kisses escaped both their lips as they grew hungrier for each other each second of the moment.

“Eren, I…want…you…NOW” Mikasa shouted.

Eren felt all around Mikasa as he began to go under her clothing. While taking off each other’s clothing, they continued violently making out against the warm mattress.

As soon as they were wearing nothing but their undergarments, they started making out more vigorously than ever before. Then, they stopped.

Eren then undid Mikasa’s bra, exposing her perfectly-formed breasts. He then proceeded to start suckling on one of the nipples. Mikasa let out a loud moan, which echoed through the small bedroom. He continued, and then stopped.

“Is something wrong?” Mikasa asked worryingly.

“No.” he replied.

He then took off her panties, and threw them to an unknown corner, leaving her fully naked. Eren slowly inserted his index finger and his middle finger into her pussy, making her yelp and arch her back. It was so…deep.

“It feels so good…” Mikasa quietly whimpered as Eren inserted another digit.

He took out his hand and licked his fingers.

“Damn, Mikasa, you taste so good.” Eren said seductively.

He started to lift up her thighs and started to lick the base of her vagina. His tongue went deeper into her special place, and he then began to start sucking, pinching, and biting on her clit, making Mikasa screech in pure ecstasy. He stopped.

“Eren…I never thought it would end up like this.”

“What do you mean?” he replied.

“We just reunited after two long years, we should’ve_”

With that, Eren took off his boxers, revealing his hard, throbbing member. He placed it at her entrance, and started easing into her slowly while massaging her breasts.

“Aah, nn, uhn…” Mikasa moaned softly, as Eren went faster and deeper with every thrust, eventually leaving her resorting to moaning and panting loudly.

Eren moaned Mikasa’s name as he went deeper, with moans getting louder and more passionate by the minute.

Mikasa and Eren were starting to reach their climax as he went deeper and deeper until he couldn’t take it any more.

Mikasa was finally ready to orgasm and then a shock of adrenaline coursed through her veins as she felt a warm release at the same time that she reached her peak. Eren collapsed on the bed after shooting his load into Mikasa, her gaping, wet pussy overflowing with semen.

“That… was…incredible!” Eren said, panting in exhaust, and covered in sweat.

“Yeah…I…felt…amazing…” she replied, as she drifted off to sleep on Eren’s chest, his fast-paced heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

Tonight was a special night, a night to remember. This was better than heaven, no, this WAS heaven. A night that was truly special.

AN: So, you guys, that was my first smutfic/lemon. I hope you had fun reading it as much as I had writing it. Bye! :) ~ xXMonochrome-NimbusXx


End file.
